In current embedded computer platforms, such as VERSAmodule Eurocard (VMEbus) systems, the shared multi-drop bus can only be used to support one simultaneous communication between modules in the network. However, some applications have requirements for simultaneous high bandwidth transfers between modules in the VMEbus system that cannot be handled by the shared multi-drop architecture of VMEbus. It is desirable to configure current VMEbus systems to accommodate high-speed data transfers while maintaining the existing VMEbus network architecture. Since numerous high-speed data standards are available, it is also desirable to ensure that rear transition boards designed for interfacing with one type of payload board are not improperly interfaced with a backplane and an incompatible payload board.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an apparatus and method that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art outlined above.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawing have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to each other. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the Figures to indicate corresponding elements.